codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
World History
The World History of the Code Geass Universe differs markedly from our own, mostly in the outcome of major battles and war, but also in the appearance of materials like Sakuradite and immortals like C.C.. Imperial Calendar The date used in Code Geass settings use the Imperial Calendar, in which years are labeled as a.t.b or "Ascension Throne Britannia". It is set to the date the first Celtic super-king, Eowyn, was elected by the united British tribes to battle Rome, becoming the first member of the modern Britannia Royal family. This calender is used by the Holy Empire of Britannia. It functions similar to the standard Gregorian "B.C./A.D." calendar, but is set approximately 55 years earlier. What Calendar the other nations may use is unknown. The fact the Birth of Christ is not used may suggest that Christianity was never established in the Universe, however in the English Dub, Lloyd mentions "Onward Christian Soldiers" and an appearance of a Catholic Nun in the second season suggests that it does exist but is not widely practiced. Most Britannians on the show do not appear to practice Christianity while some do (indeed, religion is rarely mentioned in the show, but not in the English Dub) and it is possible the faith never spread as far as the British Isles. Timeline *'55 BC or 1 a.t.b.' **Julius Caesar attempts to invade Britain, but is met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the Celtic King Eowyn, who summarily became first member of the Britannian Imperial Family. *'Unknown year - Middle Ages' **Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) was discovered near Stonehenge. The scarcity of Sakuradite impeded the research to turn it into a viable energy source. However, in his travels, Marco Polo journeyed further into the East, reaching Japan and discovered the nation had a large deposit of Sakuradite. *'16th Century a.t.b.' **Elizabeth I, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia — gain influence and power with this knowledge. **Henry IX ascends to the throne after the death of his mother in 1603, starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty. *'1770s a.t.b.' **The American Revolution (also known as Washington's Rebellion) occurs. The Duke of Britannia bribes Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence. **Thereafter, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl. As a result, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for independence. *'End of the 18th Century a.t.b.' **The Western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, save Britannia, under the rule of King Henry X, who continues to hold absolute monarchy. This led to the formation of the Euro Universe. **After French revolutionary Napoleon Bonaparte emerges, he wins the Battle of Trafalgar, invades Great Britain and occupies London. The British Isles are conquered from Britannia and become a part of the E.U. **In 1807 a.t.b., Queen Elizabeth III retreats to Edinburgh, where a revolutionary militia arrests and forces her to abdicate, ending the monarchy. This event became known as The Humiliation of Edinburgh. However, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, bring Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World and establish a capital on the east coast of North America.Which is known know as the Holy Empire of Britannia Imperial Capital of Pendragon. *'1813 a.t.b.' **Elizabeth III nominates her lover, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Queen who loved throughout her stormy life". The Britannian calendar, Ascension Throne Britannia (a.t.b.), is established, with the origin year set to the ascendancy of the first Celtic King. *'1821 a.t.b.' **Napoleon Bonaparte dies on his way back to France, after his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo; although it was never proven, it is rumored that assassins poisoned his food in accordance to Elizabeth III's will. Her last words included the famous line, "I do not forget slights to my honour." *'1945 a.t.b' **Japan looses a major war, embracing democracy as a result (Mamoru Iwasa, Code Geass Stage-0-Entrance Light Novel, ''p.120-121) *'1984 a.t.b. ' *1st Prince Odysseus eu Britannia is Born. *'1986 a.t.b.' *1st Princess Guinevere su Britannia is Born. *'1990 a.t.b.' *2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia is Born. *'1991 a.t.b. ' *2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia is Born. *'1994 a.t.b. ' *3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia is Born. *'1998 a.t.b.' **The 97th Britannian Emperor is overthorwn Charles zi Britannia accends to the Britannian throne.Charles also marries Marriane. They plan to build a weapon to destroy the Gods Planned with C.C.. *'1999 a.t.b.' *11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is Born. *'2002 a.t.b.' *3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia is Born. *'2003 a.t.b.' *11th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia is Born. *5th Princess Carlene le Britannia is Born. *'2010 a.t.b.' **Marianne vi Britannia was killed by unknown assassins; Lelouch vi Britannia, her son, and Nunnally vi Britannia, her daughter, are sent to Japan as political hostage. **After the Indochinese Peninsula was conquered by Britannia and became Area 10, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with Chinese Federation and EU's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia -- an event referred to as the ''Oriental Incident. Both Chinese Federation and EU and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia, hoping to force negotiations. **The Second Pacific War erupts; the one month war resulted in the conquering of Japan by Britannia. The end of the war signifies Japan as a formal colony of Britannia, renamed Area 11 and its citizens known as "Elevens". *'2017 a.t.b.' **Viceroy and Third Prince Clovis la Britannia is killed by Zero. **Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia is appointed Viceroy of Area 11, naming Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia as Sub-Viceroy. Cornelia immediately begins her campaign to bring Zero to justice. **Zero forms the Order of the Black Knights. Its membership expands with each victory. All attempts to destroy the Black Knights end in failure. **Using her power, Euphemia tries to create a Special Administrative Zone of Japan. It is "revealed" to be a ploy to massacre the Elevens, and she is killed by Zero. **The Black Rebellion breaks out. The Black Knights ignite riots across the country as they continue to push towards the Area 11 Viceroy Palace. The rebellion is eventually pushed back and crushed, with most of the Black Knights killed or captured. Area 11 is demoted to a correctional sub-area. *'2018 a.t.b.' **Within the Chinese Federation Consulate of Area 11, Zero reappears and redeclares the United States of Japan. **Princess Nunnally vi Britannia becomes Viceroy of Area 11, and reestablishes the Special Administration Zone of Japan. Zero gives his support on the condition that he be exiled. Zero, along with over a million of his supporters dressed like him, are exiled from Area 11 and seek asylum in the Chinese Federation. **Li Xingke and Zero disrupt the arranged wedding between First Prince Odysseus U Britannia and Empress Tianzi of the Chinese Federation. **The High Eunuchs are summarily executed for lèse majesté against the Empress. An alliance between the Black Knights and the Chinese Federation is forged. **After the fragmentation of the Chinese Federation, Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia prepares to annex many of its territories through a combination of diplomatic means, which results in failure. **Ratification of United Federation of Nations is completed, with the Order of the Black Knights to serve as its main military branch. Its first resolution was to take action against the occupying Britannian forces in Japan, which led to a declaration of war between UFN and the Holy Britannian Empire. **The UFN initiates the Second Battle of Tokyo to reclaim Area 11. The first use of F.L.E.I.J.A. by the Britannians resulted in massive damages to the concession area of the Tokyo Settlement. **Zero was reported to be killed during the 2nd Battle of Tokyo. However, there are rumors that this is falsified information for reasons unknown. In light of alleged death of Zero, a truce was negotiated between UFN and Britannia, with a peace treaty being drafted. The treaty resulted in the neutrality of Japan. **One month after the Second Battle of Tokyo, Lelouch installs himself as the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and appoints Suzaku the title "Knight of Zero". With his ascension came many changes in Britannian policies. **Britannia attempts to join the UFN, and negotiation took place in Japan, now a neutral zone. However, the leadership of UFN and Black Knights attempted to convince Emperor Lelouch to lower Britannia's voting rights as a balance for the UFN. The attempt failed, and in response Britannia launch an invasion against Japan, capturing the leadership of UFN. **F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb was dropped on the Britannian capital of Pendragon from the Aerial Fortress Damocles by Schneizel's Toromo institute, resulting in the destruction of the capital. **The battle of Mount Fuji begins. Both sides suffer heavy losses, but eventually Emperor Lelouch is able to take control of Damocles and ends the battle as well as the war between Britannia and the UFN with a display of power from the Damocles. **Two months after the battle, Emperor Lelouch is named as world leader. During a supervision of executions of Black Knights and UFN leaders, Zero reappeared and assassinated Lelouch to complete his Zero Requiem. **Nunnally vi Britannia became an important diplomatic figure for Britannia, and began to work in cooperation with the U.F.N. to achieve peace. Category:Battles Category:Terminology